


Little Things

by Hemmuttage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, daisysousa, dousy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmuttage/pseuds/Hemmuttage
Summary: What we should've seen gone down between Daisy & Sousa in 7x10
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Little Things

“I’m going to grab some rest” Sousa tells Daisy.

“Uh the bunks are down that way” she says pointing in the back of her mind she wanted him to stay and talk but he did need the rest

“Can I take that off your hands?” He asks her referring to her bag of stuff she was carrying.

“Uh I got it thanks” she tells him but finds it amusing.

“Just thought id put some weight on the new leg is all” he says and she gives in.

“Oh okay.. thank you” she tells him as she gives him the back and watches him walk off she smiles to herself and then remembers Jemma s still in the room she must’ve looked guilty.

“What?” She says trying her best not to make it look obvious.

“Say what u will about the 50s at least he doesn’t know that chivalry is dead” Jemma tells him and she feels she can trust her with what happened with him.

“I kissed him” she blurts out as Jemma was focused on taking stuff out and paused.

“What?- Sousa?” She asks her.

“Yeah in one of the loops so he doesn’t even remember it” she tells her.

“What happened how’d it happen?” She asks and they’re like two school girls talking about boys.

“Well it was in the moment and I don’t know it’s been a while and I didn’t hate it & he’s just so..” she begins.

“Oh you like him I’m so happy for you” Jemma tells her but Daisy stops her there.

“It was nothing really it was just in the moment” Daisy tells her not wanting to go through the pain of losing someone she cared about. Little did she know.

“Mhm” Jemma tells her clearly not believing her both of them weren’t stupid.

Sousa felt conflicted as he found the bunkers he knew he was going to give leave daisy’s bag with her own room but should it be across or next door or close by. 

He even had a crazy idea of putting both of their stuff in one room. He decided against it and put her bag in the room across from his. He laid down for a bit and kept his eyes closed he dozed off for a bit. His little dream he had was stupid he was laughing with his friends back at the SSR in the 40s. He woke up thinking about the fact he’ll never get to say goodbye. He hears something foot steps and recognizes them right away as he gets up on his feet and without having to get a cane he chases her down.


End file.
